


cherry red

by haipollai



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Asexuality, F/F, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica's eyes narrow and she considers returning to the dance floor or maybe just leaving. But she's not a coward. </p><p>"Is Fury keeping tabs on me?" Jessica asks as she waves over the bartender. </p><p>Sharon makes a face. "Do you really think Fury would send the agent everyone knows for that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherry red

The music is too loud and the booze to expensive but Jessica loves it. She throws herself into the chaos of the dance floor, not worrying about partners, dancing for herself. Others press themselves against her but she either ignores them or pushes them away if they are too insistent. She loses herself in the music, in the way it vibrates through her chest and overrides her heart. For a little while this is what keeps her alive. 

Thirst drives her away from the dance floor finally and she almost trips over her feet when she sees a familiar figure at the bar. 

Jessica's eyes narrow and she considers returning to the dance floor or maybe just leaving. But she's not a coward. 

"Is Fury keeping tabs on me?" Jessica asks as she waves over the bartender. 

Sharon makes a face. "Do you really think Fury would send the agent everyone knows for that?"

Jessica shrugs and orders. "She's paying," she says sweetly, nodding her head at Sharon. She can hear her sigh despite the music but Sharon nods. 

"Steve thought you might want to talk."

"Oh good."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna drag you off." The bartender comes back with Jessica's drink and Jessica takes a long swallow. The alcohol burns going down but it feels good, like medicine the bad taste means it's working. "I was planning on drinking, going back and telling him you're dealing in your own way."

Jessica looks at Sharon, really looks. She's in a filmy tank top which does almost nothing to hide the lacy bra underneath and black pants that cling to her thighs. "That's a fuck me outfit."

"I never said I was going home alone." She tilts her head slightly and Jessica can feel how her eyes linger. She knows her own dress doesn't leave much to the imagination, bright and blue. Nothing red or yellow, not tonight. She feels like a child playing dress up, waddling around in her mother's heels but no one else seems to see the lie. 

"I'm not ready to leave yet."

Sharon shrugs, not pressing her and gets the bartender's attention. 

Jessica flees back to the dance floor and even forgets about Sharon and the possible invitation there. Not sure if she's more scared of it being there or that she's just read it wrong. 

Whenever she glances back, Sharon is still there, seeming content to sit and people watch. It becomes comforting as the night wears on, a little like a guardian angel. 

Until she looks over and Sharon's flirting with a gorgeous black girl. Jessica knows she's had too much to drink but she makes her way to the bar, to Sharon. And the girl disappears back into the crowd as if she was never there. 

"Ready to go?" Sharon asks. 

Jessica lets herself fall into Sharon and kisses her. "I'm not gonna fuck you," she murmurs. "I don't- I-"

"I'll stay." Sharon rests her hands on Jessica's hips, keeping her steady but she doesn't grab. She slips an arm around Jessica and keeps it there as she settles the tab and they head out of the club. The cool night air is a shock and she presses closer to Sharon. 

"Guess I'm more fucked up then I thought," she rests her head on Sharon's shoulder as they walk. 

"You want to get a taxi?"

"No, not yet."

"Thanks."

Sharon smiles and shrugs. "You're welcome."

"You're welcome but its what I would do for any of Steve's teammates," she mocks, not meaning to sound as bitter as she does. 

"Nah," Sharon doesn't seem bothered by her tone. "Just the pretty ones who know what it's like to be used for awful things."

"Ah you think I'm pretty."

Sharon laughs and Jessica smiles, feeling strangely content. It's not something she's felt for a long time, things with Clint were wild and fun but never content. And then- She realizes Sharon's stopped walking and is staring at her. "No getting lost in thought."

"You can't tell me what to do." Jessica sticks her chin out, not caring how petulant she sounds. 

"Could leave you and go find that girl who got you all jealous."

Jessica blushes. "I wasn't jealous." She had no right to be jealous, it wasn't like they were barely more than coworkers. 

"It's ok, it's sweet." Sharon's fingers are warm on her cheek. "Can I kiss you?"

"Ok," she breathes. Sharon's lips are soft and out here away front the sensory overload in the club she can feel the slick glide of her gloss on Jessica's lips. Jessica leans into her, carefully resting her hands on Sharon's hips, not sure what this is or what she even wants. 

"Think I made the right choice here," Sharon smiles against her lips. Her eyes are closed, strange trusting. 

"Sharon I- I don't want sex."

"I never said sex, but you are a good kisser." She steps back, cool air rushing into fill the space between them. "I need a friend too Jessica, someone more than maybe. I don't know. But I've been through shit most people don't get and so have you."

"Did Steve really ask you to check on me?" Jessica takes a step back, waiting for the hurt that someone would lie to her so easily. She’s tired of lies and bad surprises.

"Yes, I'm a spy not a fucking politician," she makes a face and pulls at her hair, freeing it from the braid she’d had before. "I work in secrets so it's...it's nice to be somewhere without them. Steve asked so I said yes."

"Ok," Jessica feels a weight come off of her shoulders. Her exhaustion hits her all at once and her dress is suddenly itchy and uncomfortable, she needs to get her shoes off. She needs to be away from whoever might be watching. "Ok. Lets just. Home?"

Sharon holds out an arm. "I am a gentleman, I'm fine with sleeping on couches or floors."

Jessica smiles and rests her hand on Sharon's elbow. "You don't even have to stay."

"You really want me to leave?"

"No, not yet."

Sharon is true to her word, crashes on the couch in Jessica's room. She realizes it's comforting as she drifts off to sleep, there's someone looking out for her again. She wants to tell everyone and convince them she spent enough time struggling on her own that she can can survive like that. Most people seem to believe it. 

Sharon is still asleep or at least pretending when Jessica drags herself out of bed and through the shower the next morning. She finally joins Jessica in the kitchenette wrapped up in a blanket. 

"My best friend doesn't know me anymore, I'm still terrified I'm a Skrull or on that ship and just dreaming or I don't know, maybe Hydra really does have some control over me." She's proud of herself for getting it all out, she's focused on making coffee as an excuse to not look at Sharon. 

"I was brainwashed to kill Steve. I have nightmares that's not the end of it. That I'll be triggered again," Sharon says softly. "I was raised to be a spy. Peggy probably never meant for me to follow her steps so exactly but listening to her stories, couldn't imagine doing anything else."

Jessica sets out sugar and milk, letting Sharon flavor her own coffee how she wants. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Finding me last night."

Sharon grins. "Told you I'm a gentleman."

Jessica wants to kiss her again but that feels like something special from last night, something that maybe should be left alone before it blows up in their faces. Sharon resolves it for her when she leans forward across the counter. "Not very gentlemanly," Jessica whispers. 

"I'll stop, do you want me to?"

"No. As long as it's only kissing."

"That's fine." Sharon doesn't even blink as if it's an odd request. 

"You're very relaxed about all of this."

Sharon shrugs and Jessica noticed for the first time that Sharon isn't wearing anything underneath the blanket. At least not on her upper body. "It's not like we don't know each other. And who better to date than one of our own."

"Avengers?" Jessica asks, fairly sure Sharon isn't on any roster. 

"Secret agents, Ms. SWORD." She deepens her voice into a bad Sean Connery impersonation. "Secret agents who know what it's like to have someone in your head."

"Maybe," Jessica says, thinking through it before she says anything. "Maybe secret agents who can go out dancing again. In a few days? If no one tries to end the world."

"Deal."

Jessica isn't sure she believe it will happen but there days later, Jessica Ieves that, but three days later, when she’s finished sleeping off an op Brand had sent her on, Sharon shows up at her door. She’s in the same black pants from the other night.

“Come on Drew, I remember agreeing to dancing.”

For a second Jessica is too off guard to react. She quickly finds her voice again and hopes she hasn’t been staring too long. “Didn’t think you’d actually show, what with being a busy secret agent.”

“Secret agents always have time for a good time.” She winks cheekily and Jessica is a little bit enamoured. “Come on, I’m shit at fawning over clothes with women, but I’m sure we can find you something.”

“I have the dress from before,” she points out, leading the way to her closet. She doesn’t have much, a lot of her old clothes felt stained and dirty. Veranke had worn them so Jess had burned them. She replaced things as she realized she needed them.

“Definitely a good option.” Sharon still dives into her closet and comes up with something shoved in the back, short and black and laced up the back. Jessica had forgot about it entirely. “But so is this.” She doesn’t think twice about changing in front of Sharon, she needs help with the ties anyway and Sharon is practical, her hands don’t linger or grope.

“You know this could go nowhere, right?” Jessica says, she has to say it so they’re on the same page. These few days with Sharon have been fun and she doesn’t want to lose it.

“Not every relationship is about sex.” Sharon comes around to stand in front of her, blond hair pulled back, makeup perfect. Jessica wants to ruin it. “It’s stupid cause we weren’t even in the same bed, but I would have been able to nudge you up to bitch about nightmares actually helped me sleep.”

“I would have killed you if you’d woken me up.”

Sharon smirks. “Would have been worth it. Oh and this time, don’t leave me at the bar,” Sharon adds when they reach the street. They luckily managed to avoid any of the other Avengers on the way out. 

“I didn’t leave you, you said you were there separately. If you wanted to dance with me that badly, you should have said so.” She rests her hand on Sharon’s hip as they fall into step. They could get there faster if Jessica used her powers, or if they asked someone for transportation but Jessica likes the walk. “Tonight we’ll dance. Promise.”

-

Sharon ends up in Jessica’s bed that night, but Jessica feels safe in saying no. This strange thing that’s growing between them has no expectations. She doesn’t have to play good girlfriend. They kiss but when Jessica yawns, Sharon tucks the blanket around them and tells her to sleep.

“I’m sorry,” Jessica whispers into the dark.

“I'm an adult, I can handle not getting off.”

-

The third time is definitely a date, even though Sharon is there first and Jessica has to find her. Steve points her in the right direction, says Sharon needs an understanding ear. He has a small smile and she has no doubt that he knows.

The club is loud and intense and Jessica loves it. She’s anonymous here, no one cares who used her face. It’s easy to not think for awhile, just let the music fill her up.

It’s not easy to find Sharon at first, so she hovers at the bar with a drink until a flash of gold catches her eye. She quickly finishes her drink to go get her. Sharon wraps her arms around her, pressing impossibly close and Jessica gets to bury her hands in her hair, keeping her as close as possible. 

When they stumble out hours later, they’re still clinging to each other. Sharon is giggling and Jessica doesn’t have any idea what’s funny but it seems less important than having someone at her side. 

“Brand wants me to poke at that hole in the ground in Serbia, you wanna come?” 

She whistles a few bars of the X-Files theme song but holds onto Jessica’s hand when she tries to shove her away. When she pulls her back, Jessica goes without hesitation and they’re kissing again in the street. “I would love to go fight aliens with you.”

They go to Sharon’s for the first time even though it’s further than the mansion, but it means they can get some privacy. And Jessica thinks it’s only fair that Sharon gets to be in her own space.

“I know you don’t want to-” Sharon whispers as soon as they’re in her door.

“Let me for you. Where’s your bedroom?”

She used to do this for Lindsey though that feels so long ago, Carol didn’t like Jessica going down on her. Sharon moans when Jessica barely touches her. They don’t bother to do more than shove her dress up so Jessica can kneel between her thighs. It’s almost nice, knowing she can make someone feel _good_ , she’s not just a weapon or a tool no matter what her genes are.

Sharon’s fingers are curled around the headboard, letting Jessica go at her own pace. There is a trust there that Jessica isn’t sure she deserves but she’s going to try to convince Sharon of it. The noises that escape her seemed to show that she’s doing something right. Sharon gasps sharply when she comes, Jessica continues her ministrations until she slumps to the bed. Then she sits up to look down at Sharon, eyes closed, her dress up past her waist. She’s a wreck and absolutely gorgeous.

“You sure you don’t want?’ Sharon asks. 

“I’m sure.” She’s sure she could come up with an extensive explanation for why she doesn’t want sex, with Hydra and the genetic manipulation but Sharon just sits up to strip off her dress and pulls Jessica down for a kiss.

“Ok. But I’m gonna pass out so your call if you join me.” She flops back to the bed, arms wide. Jessica doesn’t hesitate getting out of her dress and stretching out beside her.

Her mission for Brand is cut short when the Avengers call her in and she has to run out the door to get suited up in time. She’s sure she’s still a mess, there wasn’t much time for a shower, but figures that whatever they’re going into, it’ll be messy enough to hide how disheveled she started the day.

They're at least professionals until afterwards and Jess feels a hand on her elbow on the Quinjet back. 

"Carol?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Jessica stares at her for a moment, not sure where this was going. Carol had forgotten them and despite knowing it was for the greater good, saving New York but it still feels as if she was sacrificed too easily. "Ok?" She finally says. 

"Whoever you're with, be careful."

"Of everyone here I'm pretty sure my relationships are the healthiest. Except Steve because he reeks nobility and everyone else wants to be all noble to get a piece of that but-" she bites her lip to cut off her rambling. "Go home to Frank, please leave my business alone." 

Carol's eyes narrow, catching Jessica by surprise. "I get you're upset about choices I made but you need to get over yourself."

"You barely know what I'm getting over." Jessica flinches at how pathetic she makes herself sound, like some wannabe martyr. "I was made to be a soldier, but it's the last thing I want." 

Steve clears his throat, looking abashed at interrupting but Jessica suspects it's a front. "Sharon wants you to know she had to fly off to Madripoor, followed by various curses directed at AIM that aren't really important."

"Thanks Cap."

The original mission Brand wanted her to go on keeps her busy for awhile, there's definitely something down there. Anya shows up asking to tag along and while Jessica isn't sure about a kid coming along she knows Anya is experienced. 

For two days they trudge through tunnels, Anya actually finding things to laugh about down there. 

"Think we'll save the world down here?" Anya asks. 

"Our faces will be famous covered in mud." Jessica gave up on cleanliness from the first day but she's ready to finish up and get into a bath. Brand had been concerned of anything piggy backing on the meteor that had hit. It had hit directly into an already existent network of tunnels so even finding the meteor was a problem. 

"Awesome, made my start in sewers so seems fair. Full circle."

"Sewers to tunnels. What a grand career," Jessica says. 

"Still dangerous," Anya says, something in her tone makes Jess bite her tongue. She knows loss, and talking doesn't always help. 

The creatures come out of nowhere, there had been no sign of them before and then they were there making hideous sounds. Her venom blasts keep them back but they're overwhelming. They send out a distress signal for the Avengers or SWORD or Greenpeace, Jessica doesn't care as long as someone hears it. 

They run and hope they're heading out. The creatures don't seem to stop though their numbers slowly shrink. Jessica doesn't let her guard down. 

And then they run into a dead end. 

"Fuck," Anya says, her voice a hoarse gasp. 

Jessica's hands clench into fists. "No, no I'm not dying in a hole." She spins to face the entrance. Her hands feel like their heating up, hotter and brighter and with a scream unleashes as the things fill the entrance to their alcove. She has to close her own eyes against the flash.

When the afterimage fades and the shock wears off, she opens her eyes to sunlight. 

Carefully, she sits up, not even sure when she's ended up on her back. Anya is beside her, and her eyes snap open when Jessica touches her shoulder. 

"Are we dead?" 

There's the roar of a plane over them and Jessica lies back down to look up at the sky. It's a grey day but the glare is harsh. The creatures seem to have state underground. If any are still left. "Not yet."

The plane resolves into a Quinjet and Jessica closes her eyes. For a few days she didn't have to think about any of her problems, it was just her and Anya and exploring the dark. 

"Hey Jess," Anya says as Avengers start to spill out from the Quinjet, she can hear Hank and Don's voices with them. "Next time we do this, no caves."

Jessica laughs. "Alright. Next time."

Once they're back in the Tower, they're both bundled off to the infirmary. Anya's not as badly hurt as Jessica so Don lets her out of bed. She settles herself next to Jessica's bed. 

"Thanks," she says. 

"Thanks?" Jessica asks. 

"You kind of saved my life." She stares at her hands. "Used to think I wanted to die cause I lost so many but definitely not somewhere in a hole to never ever be found. That would suck."

Jessica holds out her hand and Anya grips it hard. "Dying anywhere is pretty shit."

"Inspirational."

"That's me, superhero by day, inspirational speaker by night."

Anya smiles but it's still sad. Jessica doesn't have anything to make her happy, there's not always something to say. "I thought it wouldn't be a big deal about Carol, she's still Carol."

"But she's not. I know."

"She was my mentor stead of sending me to one of those camps during Reg." Anya worries her lower lip. "Sorry for venting at you."

"Don't worry, my ears aren't broken. Not very good at the mentorship stuff though so I can't help." She squeezes Anya's hand, knowing it's in no way enough. 

"It's ok probably too old for that."

"Never," Sharon says from the door. "That bullshit about you never stop learning is pretty true."

Anya immediately sits up straight. "Hi Agent Carter."

"Sharon, please. It's been too long Anya."

Jessica can feel the tension but she's still too beaten up and worn out to care. So she closes her eyes to wait for them to deal with it but ends up falling asleep. She doesn't wake up until the next day. She opens her eyes to see Steve standing at her door, talking to someone in hushed tones. "Shut up or fuck off," she mumbles. 

"Good morning!" Hank says, and Jessica manages a reluctant smile at just how upbeat he sounds. "The loveliest of sleeping beauties. And also perhaps the most powerful. Did you know your venom blast was powerful enough to register on the Richter scale?" She listens to him babble, feeling better than she did yesterday though still drained.

“Probably cause I was underground.”

“Possible, but less likely than you simply unleashed enough power to make the earth move.”

“Oh she can make the earth move,” Sharon says, sticking her head in the door and giving Jessica an exaggerated wink.

Her cheeks flush but Jessica refuses to back down. "Miss me, Carter?"

"Got bored," Sharon huffs but she smiles back. "Take care of yourself, don't like dancing alone."

Hank clears his throat. "For the patient to get all the rest and recuperation time required she must actually be allowed to rest."

"We're going," Sharon says. Anya gives Jessica's hand one last squeeze and follows Sharon out. "But we'll be back," Sharon sticks her head back in at the last moment and flashes Jessica a smile before Hank firmly closes the door in her face. Jessica stares up at the ceiling until she falls asleep again.


End file.
